Xue Hun Manor
The Xue Hun Manor is a power no weaker than Silver Blizzard City. The Head of the Manor is the second great masters, Li Juetian. Members * Li Juetian - Head * Li Tengyun - Young Master Plotline Under Jun Moxie's request to wreak havoc, Long Crane and Big Bear attacked the Xue Hun Manor and inflicted important damage to the manor. Everything within a radius of three-hundred meters of his Manor was a complete mess. Things had been brought-down here-and-there, and many things had been overturned. Even though Li Juetian arrived and made them retreat, everything was in mess. Something that Li Juetian had painstakingly built over half of his life… laid nearly ruined. Many of his Spirit Xuan experts lay seriously injured.Chapter 296 The reason why Jun Moxie asked that was because the young master, Li Tengyun had view on Guan Qinghan, he wanted to force her to be his concubine and attack the Jun Family if they don't send her to him. So Jun Moxie decided to prepare himself and gain time by sending these two Xuan Beasts first.Chapter 196 After that, the two King Xuan Beasts hadn't taken their defeat very well, and had instigated a Xuan Beast uprising. This was no longer a matter of completing that Mysterious Master's task — this had turned into a matter of pride. The situation had turned very hostile. Two King Xuan Beasts had been forced to turn their tail and flee after being suppressed by a man… Xuan Beasts had been defeated! How could they call themselves 'Kings' if they couldn't even avenge this defeat? Moreover, the Xue Hun Manor's experts had cheered excessively when Li Jue Tian had defeated the two King Xuan Beasts. Those two had been bullying them around for a few days, but had finally been chased away by their Lord. These cheers had naturally been very unpleasant to the ears of the two King Xuan Beasts. A battle with Li Jue Tian may not have killed those two King Xuan Beasts, but they nearly died from excessive rage after they heard the cheers of the Xue Hun Manor's experts… hus, the two King Xuan Beast were angered and enraged! In fact, they had nearly pulled-out their feathers in rage. Then, another unforeseen event took place in the Tian Fa forest, and that allowed these two King Xuan Beasts to become even more unscrupulous. It was the so-called situation where there's 'no tiger in the mountain… so the monkey becomes the king'. Therefore, they took advantage of this situation. How could they be trusted to deal with bigger issues if they couldn't even deal with such a small task, right? Therefore, the Xuan Beast uprising arrived like a reckless storm and engulfed everything in its path. Even Li Jue Tian had no option but to retreat in the face of such strength. However, the two Xuan Beasts didn't accept that as the end. It seemed as if they were unwilling to let him be. It seemed that they'd exterminate them all. Therefore, Li Juetian and Shi Changxiao had no choice but to issue a joint statement, and summoned all Xuan experts in the world to their aid. And, that's how Jun Moxie and the others got to know about the prevailing situation. This matter had already turned into a big problem… Li Juetian devoted half-his-life to set-up the Xue Hun Manor. But it was on the verge of destruction. However, if he got to know that the 'real' reason for his predicament was his desire to get a young concubine for his treasured son — it wouldn't be surprising if he turned red with anger and died. What's a femme fatale? No man could guess this term's meaning under these circumstances. But the corpses of the countless Xuan Beasts, and the blood the innumerable Xuan experts searched for this truth in the heavens above, and eventually came to know about the truth of the matter… Since time immemorial, there had been legends of beautiful women who had caused problems between countries. However, no woman had ever caused a problem between the human martial world, and the beasts…Guan Qinghan, this young lady from the Jun Family was unprecedented. She could leave any other woman in the dust! If a list were to be drawn up regarding this — the Jun Family's young lady, Guan Qing Han would surely be adjudged the number-one 'beauty' in the universe! It was only natural for such beauties to cause a ruckus in successive generations. And, these beauties had one thing in common… they were innocent. And, she was the most innocent of all!Guan Qinghan was unaware of this entire matter from the start. She was thousands of kilometers from this place of sorrow and tragedy. So, how would she know that a mountain of corpses was being formed because of her?In fact, this entire matter would remain an unresolved mystery for an eternity!Chapter 296 Category:Stub Category:Clan Category:Organizations Category:Destroyed